Talk:DragCave Wikia - Simple Rules
Vandilism consequences Perhapsthe rusult of vandilism should be more clear than "if you vandilize i'll vandalize you" Votehim 21:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah true. I thought it was funny though ^^ But point taken Bluesonic1 08:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Question/Clarification I have a question regarding one bit of the rules ("These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released"). How long after the release of the adult dragon sprite(s) do the rules actually apply? I waited until about 2 weeks after the release of the last batch of new breeds before adding the egg sprites to the 'Which egg is which?' page; pages about the new breeds themselves had already been created. Was I in violation of the rules (I apologize if I was; I'm asking now so I know if I should avoid doing such things in the future)? "after the adult has been released" just seems a tad open-ended to me and I want to make sure the time frames are clear to everyone. Vaprrenon 21:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What i believe it means is after all the information has been gathered, all sprites, all descriptions, and all sprite artists. rarity an take up to a month or so to find so in dragon types it would be best to put it under a "currently unknown" table Votehim 22:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for posting this. Hopefully new users (like me) will take a peek at it.Nuttymeg3 02:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That last rule with the tooltip I think I'm missing something, but why would anyone want to recolor a sprite, and aren't all dragons "current" unless they have an older sprite (in which case, the "current" look is already here)? Dirtytabs (talk) 08:12, March 4, 2013 (UTC) *These rules are pretty old and were written way back by Bluesionic1. But there are still some people here on the wiki who're not on the DC-forums. Just half a year ago we had such an incident where a user recolored the Pygmy hatchlings (for a new dragon concept) without getting the permission from Vicats (and this user wasn't on the forums at that time). Yes, nearly all sprites are up to the current standard, but better mentioning it in the rules, just to be sure. (just like McDonalds used to write "Warning!: Do not pour on crotch, may cause serve pain. Caution HOT!" on their coffe cups after they got sued. ;) ) Most people know to not (pour hot coffe on their crotch, since they know the coffe is scalding hot.) recolor the sprites without permisson, but better mentioning it, since there are still some people who don't know to not (pour scalding hot coffe on their crotch) recolor/update the sprites. But I still will re-write this comple article since there are a few things I would like to add and/or re-word. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 09:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC)